This Is Life
by The assassinOmorose
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is sick of being everyone's prisoner. Now, she's finding the courage to be who she wants to be. Someone unexpected has fallen for her and is trying to be apart of her future. Lapis Lazuli x Jasper Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and CN. I don't own anything Disclaimer: Don't like it. Don't read it.


"_This is life? Some miserable thing you can't control? Everyone constantly deciding what you're gonna do! Always being the prisoner!" _This was life for Lapis. Told where she was going to go, if someone said to jump she would and wouldn't land until they told her to. She was a slave to whoever held her reigns.

Lapis sat curled up in her cell on Peridot's ship. She'd been their prisoner for a few light years. The ship was acting funny and some bickering from Peridot and Jasper confirmed the ship was malfunctioning.  
Jasper walked by Lapis's room and looked in.  
"Hey brat! Wake up!" she yelled, waking the sleeping Lapis.  
"W-what?" Lapis sleepily said; rubbing her eyes as she looked up at the tall, masculine figure before her.  
"Tell me, do you want to go back in the mirror or do you want to go back to the homeworld to be prosecuted?" Jasper grinned down at her frail prisoner.  
"I can't go back! Please! Don't send me back!" Lapis was on her hands and knees staring up at Jasper. Tears welling up in her eyes as she grit her teeth. Jasper bent down on one knee with her eyes narrowed in a cocky grin.  
"No? Then you have something I want and I have something you need." Lapis was searching Jasper's eyes for understanding. Nothing, she was as hard to read as she was to get away from.  
"What do you want?" Lapis voice was stern but fearful.  
"You, I want you." Jasper licked her thick lips as her eyes remained deep in Lapis'.  
"M-Me? What do you want with me?" Lapis almost got too close to the force field as her fear consumed her.  
"Yes, you see, it gets hard being the strongest warrior in the galaxy. My body needs a stress relief. You relieve my stresses and I'll give you freedom. I expected an answer now…" Lapis looked away, her hand to her chest. What should she do? Be free occasionally… but be the play thing of a sadistic psychopath? Or be imprisoned again like an animal. A tear left her eye as she questioned her options.  
"Fine, I'll get the mirror." Jasper stood and started walking.  
"Wait!" Lapis stood staring at Jasper's back. She could see the obvious grin even covered by her messy white hair. "I'll do what you want…" Jasper turned around as Lapis shut her eyes.  
"What? I didn't hear that." Jasper looked down at Lapis as she stood.  
"My body is yours." Lapis and Jasper never broke eye contact. Finally, after what felt like forever, Jasper started laughing. Lapis retreated to a corner in her cell, as she did; Jasper punched in a code and walked in. Looking down at Lapis Jasper lifted her by her cheeks until Lapis was in eye contact.  
"Open them." Hearing this command, Lapis opened her eyes; as soon as she did Jasper kissed her. Their tongues lapping as Jasper's dominate nature to control. She threw Lapis to the ground and leaned over her. Jasper kissed her neck, lowering herself to her collarbone and finally just above her dress's top. She pulled it down, revealing Lapis's breasts. Before she could even cover herself, Jasper had already taken Lapis's nipple into her mouth as she licked and bit the tender flesh while she kneaded the other. Finally she pulled up Lapis's dress as she felt her bare underside, their mono-gendered bodies were an annoyance to Jasper.  
"Change it to something I can deal with!" Jasper said gripping Lapis's neck. Lapis turned her lower half to a woman's and looked away from her abuser. Jasper stood and an orange light glowed; as Lapis looked up she saw Jasper had created a penis.  
"Wait! No, please don't!" Lapis pushed Jasper's chest as she pushed her way into Lapis's tight folds. Jasper pumped Lapis with her length; hitting every nerve especially hard. As Lapis reached her climax, Jasper kissed her neck and looked down at the small water gem.  
"Say who you belong to." Jasper said with a horrible grin.  
"…I-I belong to y-you…" Lapis tried to look away as Jasper pinched her cheeks until she was staring at her. They climaxed as Lapis choked back tears.

Jasper got up after wiping herself on Lapis's dress and started to walk out.

"Oh yeah…That's right." Jasper walked over to Lapis who had since curled into a ball in the corner. She slapped Lapis into a wall. "Next time you raise your voice to me, I'll break your neck."  
Jasper walked out laughing as Lapis cried herself to sleep.


End file.
